Sequel (New Hair?)
by Wonu ingin selingkuh maz
Summary: Sepertinya hari ini Mingyu ingin sekali meminta pendapat Wonwoo tentang rambutnya. "Aku sangat menyukai rambutmu saat era mansae Mingyu-ya, kau terlihat sangat tampan" - Wonwoo / "aku memang selalu tampan hyung." - Mingyu / [MEANIE] [SEVENTEEN]


**SEQUEL (New Hair)**

 **Cast:** Mingyu, Wonwoo (Meanie)

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo duduk diatas kasur Mingyu.

"Ya hyung?" Mingyu duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau tampan dengan rambut seperti itu." Wonwoo memuji Mingyu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya sudah merah merona.

"Aissh. Kau baru menyadari jika aku tampan eoh? Aku tak pernah jelek hyung." Mingyu berkata seperti itu sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo gemas.

"Ck. Kepedean sekali kau hitam." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sebal.

"Hyung~ tadikan kau memujiku, kenapa sekarang malah menghinaku sih?" Mingyu merajuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya di depan Wonwoo.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu Kim. Menjijikkan." Wonwoo menggeplak kepala Mingyu.

"Hyung~ tapi benarkan hyung aku tak pernah jelek?" Mingyu mengedip-edipkan matanya di depan Wonwoo.

"Kau pernah jelek Kim. Saat memakai rambut berwarna orange. Ck tak cocok sekali dengan kulit hitammu itu." Wonwoo berkata jujur sekali.

"Itukan tuntutan pekerjaan hyung. Bukan aku yang mau." Mingyu memanyunkan bibirnya. Sudah dikata jelek hitam pula. Kan sakit.

"Kau kan bisa protes babo-ya." Wonwoo menggeplak kepala Mingyu (lagi).

"Hyung, jangan menggeplak kepala ku terus menerus, kalo aku amnesia bagaimana?" Mingyu mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa katamu saja Kim. Sudahlah aku mau keluar saja. Berbicara denganmu tak ada benarnya." Wonwoo berdiri dari kasur Mingyu.

"Hyung kau lebih suka rambutku yang mana?" Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo kembali.

"Oh? Aku suka rambutmu saat era mansae. Kau sangat tampan menggunakan rambut itu." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menyukai rambutku saat era mansae?" Mingyu masih meminta pendapat Wonwoo.

"Kau terlihat seperti vampire saat menggunakan rambut itu. Pokoknya kau sangat tampan dengan rambut itu. Eh era aju nice juga kau sangat tampan Kim." Wonwoo masih saja tersenyum.

"Kau memang selalu memujiku tampan saat aku berganti rambut hyung." Mingyu tersenyum idiot.

"Aku tidak memujimu saat kau mengganti warna rambutmu menjadi orange Kim." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak menyukai rambut orange-ku sih hyung." Mingyu merajuk kembali.

"Karena warna rambutmu dengan kulitmu tidak sinkron Mingyu-ya. Rambutmu cerah, kulitmu gelap, pfft." Wonwoo malah mengejek Mingyu.

"Tuhkan, kau menghinaku lagi." Mingyu memajukan bibirnya.

"Kan tadi kau bertanya. Ya sudah aku jawab dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku Gyu." Wonwoo tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Eum. Jika rambutku yang blonde kemarin bagaimana?" Hari ini sepertinya Mingyu ingin sekali mendengar pendapat Wonwoo tentang rambutnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan sih. Tapi seperti om-om pedopil haha." Wonwoo tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hyung~ ish kau mengejekku terus menerus." Mingyu merajuk lagi.

"Hahaha. Jika aku berdiri disampingmu, kau bahkan terlihat seperti paman-ku Kim. Pfft." Wonwoo masih saja menertawakan Mingyu.

"Iya hyung iya. Kau kan mungil, imut, tinggi tapi kurus, jadi kau terlihat seperti anakku hyung." Mingyu kesal sekali dengan Wonwoo. Dia kan minta pendapat kenapa diejek terus sih.

"Hahahaha. Aku kan tampan Mingyu-ya. Bbuing Bbuing~" Wonwoo menunjukkan aegyeonya di hadapan mingyu. Wonwoo bilang dia tampan tapi malah menunjukkan wajah imutnya kearah Mingyu. Dasar.

"Hyung. Kau bilang aku seperti om-om pedopil kan? Bagaimana jika kau, ku pedopili hyung?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Andwae~ Eomma salyeojuseyo." Wonwoo tadinya hendak kabur dari Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu sudah lebih dahulu menarik Wonwoo keatas kasur.

"Ming- uhh~" Wonwoo belum sempat protes bibirnya sudah disambar duluan oleh Mingyu.

Dan adegan selanjutnya silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri. Hehe.

 **-END-**

* * *

HAHA, aneh ya sequelnya wkwk :'''

Pendek ya? Hehehe.

Ohiya yang minta sequel meanie + ruru. Nanti ya aku belum ada ide heuheuu :'

Review Juseyo~


End file.
